Talk:Main Quest 1/2 AP + Shinjuku Summoning Campaign/@comment-31683135-20170611033924/@comment-28209103-20170612074106
So far I have 3 experience with International server shut down . Rage of Bahamut, CC international Server (altho I just started there and never really invest my time in the game), and Ayakashi. Not that it matters because I never bother to invest much time in there anyway. Well Fate are way bigger than those no-namer that had to start from 0 to gain recognition but your worry are not baseless. Do note that apparently the Chinese server are doing kinda too well which kinda makes them confident in stepping to broader market. While arguably most of the TM hardcore fans from abroad already played the JP server, there's still a lot of casual fans who might not even know or don't want to bother with JP game which probably what Aniplex tried to aim for. This aim is fine and all but it had one serious problem, that's it the causal fan of TM or maybe I better to put it as casual fan of Fate because they hardly know anything beyond Ufo Fate. As you might notice the anime hardly touched the inner working of Nasuverse, that's it the anime are more famous for the overbudgeted gorgeous action and interesting characterization rather than the lore and world building. This pose a problem because FGO ; as wacky as it's lore is, still heavily depended on a lot of the lore previously established from KnK to Tsukihime to Mahotsukai no Yoru, I've seen enough people who have confused on the lore like Counter force, Counter Guardian, Throne of Heroes and Servant. Ergo it put heavy emphasis on exploring the universe rather than straight forward conflict presented in Ufo Fate. Then the problem of characterization and plot, One of the reason people are attracted to fate from Zero is because they're attracted by the interesting build and take on historical character or the character on the story as a whole + the gritty plot twist of Gen, Point is those who come in expecting people like Iskandar, Gil or whoever epic chara from Zero probably gonna be dissapointed, while arguably there's alot of interesting Servant in FGO we had to admit that most of them are ridiculous for Casual, from the hardly explained Orion becoming bear to the numerous gender bender, The Lion Edison or lolification like Helena, or maybe those who wore skimpy armor for no real reason. For the plot I've seen enough people who said that UBW feels lacking compared to zero but arguably it's because Gen expertise in making intriguing tragic drama with plot twist are easily presented in visual media like Anime, meanwhile Nasu strong point is his interesting view on how the world operates by borrowing buddhist philosophy, and trying to fit it in into our reality seamlessly, making his world building feels realistic and intriguing, such thing are hard to be adapted into visual media without taking too much time, and the closest series that explain his world building in better details is KnK mainly the epilouge where Jezus Shiki explains the whole Akasha to Kokutou by reciting his origin but I digress. point is that the plot only thickens after London and it became full epic starting from Camelot, as such they need to let the server survive that long. That's fine and all but one of the main attraction for us is that we have no idea what will happen next therefore we anxiously waited for the continuation of the story,, meanwhile the US guys might stumbled upon spoiler by accident.. Which is why previously when GBF tried to release international server they settled with Language patch instead to encourage more player coming in.. tho it's also because they're not that big on western market therefore they don't feel adventurous enough to open international server.. meanwhile FGO server already been abused over and over again by player from outside JP.. srsly they might not have designed this game to take this many player..